Emily the Hedgehog
"...." (エミリーハリネズミ Emirī za hejjihoggu) Personal Information Name:Emily Akemi Age:15 Species: Hedgehog Gender:Female Loves: Tobias the Hedgehog(SFCW) Zerofuse the Hedgehog(SFW) Likes:Black/dark colors,singing,being alone? Dislikes:Being sick,being mocked? Nicknames:Em(call almost by everyone) Magic Girl(sometimes called by Hanna and Katniss)Sis(called by Reens) Sonic and the black knight name:Emilia(is it good?) Birthday:December 31 Friends and Enemies Friends: Crystal the hedgehog Tobias the hedgehog Reens the hedgehog Fionna the cat ion the hedgehog Sam the rabbit Dash the turtle Judas the Wolf Chaotic the Hedgehog Ally the mutt Shimmer the Hedgeog Penelope the Hedgehog Baine the hedgehog Destiny the fox Energy the fox Aidan the hedgehog Enemies:Dr.Eggman,Mephilis,Caroline the Hedgehog, Crisis the hedgehog, and other bad guys(which i really forgot)(add your fc here!) PERSONALITY Emily is nice,generous,smart,and always ready for battle.She usually walks around while she gets bored.She hangs out with her friends and her sister(Crystal.They act like friends.).She is forgiving and when you do it on purpose,she will be angry and walks away.Emily will become violent when she sees a bad guy.She is a fast-learner when she is new to something.She is silent sometimes. Abilities and Weapons Sonic Scream Shapeshift Telepathy Invisability Magical Powers Cursing powers Soul Protect(works with Death Emily) Replacement(when dead a new clone will replace the old one) BIOGRAPHY(Under construction) Trivia/Observation -She appears to like Tobias.Their meeting is unknown. -Her eyes are water blue and when she is a witch her eyes are crimson red. -It seems that Emily doesn't want to live in the world.She thought that no one needs her. -She is silent sometime. -She likes the forest for some reason. -She is anti-social sometimes -there is a reason why Emily left eye is covered with her left bang.If you uncover it,her eye is just plain red eye and a scar.She was born with the red eye and the scar is unknown of how she got it. -Her rage form is similar to Maka Albarn.(lol) -(work in proccess) Emilia info Name:Emilia Knight title:n/a Weapons:two sword and a staff Birthplace:unknown Gender:female Eye color:Blue Alignment:good Known as:The Blue Swordsman/Knight or the knight of sorcery Likes:becoming a knight in Camelot,exploring,friends Dislikes:Dark,enemies,Being tricked Skills:swordsmanship,magic(from her staff) Emilia:She is an explorer around Camelot.Everyday she wants to become a knight.She will prove herself as a knight one day.Even though Emilia isn't a knight she will try her best to protect the people and king Arthur. Relationship YOU MAY EDIT THIS IF YOUR CHARACTER MET/INTERACT WITH EMILY! I DONT WANT UNKNOWN CHARACTERS ADDED! IT WILL BE DELETED! Crystal the hedgehog-Their relationship is like acting best friends.They love to hear and make some music and songs. Reens the hedgehog-They are best friends and Reens usually call her sis for some reason.Emily doesnt mind. Tobias the hedgehog-She likes Tobias for the way he is.She doesnt care if hes a robot or not,she will love him. Dr.Eggman-They are enemies. Iron the hedgehog-their relationship is unknown Jonic the Ookami-their relationship is unknown. Red the hedgehog-they are friends.is all. Tigger the tiger-They just met but their relationship is unknown. Clash the hedgehog-They are good friends. Fionna the cat-They are best friends. Marisa the echdina-unknown Alios the water snake-Emily usually pet Alios and play around with him. Judas the Wolf-After the battle against Mobian X He sort of worries about Emily’s safety. Emily reminds him of the friends he failed to protect. He sees Emily as a sister, he sometimes calls her sis, they have a strong sidling bond. Sam the rabbit-They are good friends. Chaotic the Hedgehog- Great Freinds that still fight alot Dash the Turtle- They're good friends. Ion The Hedgehog- They met before, but never really befriended, there neutral to each other. GALLERY The shadow master.jpg Emily the Hedgie PKMN Trainer form.png|Emily as a PKMN Trainer (With Azelf) From:ATF|link=Emily the hedgehog Emilia(sonic and the black knight).jpg TobiasxEmily (made with base).jpg Emilia-knight- knight of sorcery.png|Emilia the knight of sorcery © SKF92 (hope you like it) Untitled.PNG|BFFS Forever Emily the hedgehog- sonic riders style.png|Emily- Sonic riders © art SKF92 Screenshot_2013-08-01-10-53-02-1.png|Evil Emily (Adventure time version) lol made by atf Ethan.png|Ethan(genderbender c:) Emily's new look.jpeg.png|Emily's new look IMG 20130807 200252.jpg|By Ally TobiasxEmily.png Death Emily.png|Death Emily(more like Emily e.x.e or what ever its called)(note:this is what Emily looks like when controlled) child Emily.png|ths is emily when she was a child Emily in Disguise.png|Emily when not in battle and is controlled by Nardia Category:Good Category:Tragedy Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Special Type Character Category:Emily the hedgehog's character Category:Teenager Category:User of Magic Category:Magic Category:Characters with magic powers Category:Characters with time powers Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Friendly Category:Smart Category:Crush on someone Category:Protagonist Category:Singer Category:Dead Category:Evil